


Jedi and Sith

by orphan_account



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell, Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Alternate Universe - Jedi Academy (Star Wars), Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, Crack, Crack Crossover, Crack Treated Seriously, Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Falling In Love, First Time, Fluff and Crack, Idiots in Love, Jedi, M/M, Sith Empire, Star Wars References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:40:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24919228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Simon Snow was the worst Force-sensitive that Baz ever knew! He lack of control, destroyed everything during his training, and risked being killed during every mission.Every. Mission.That was one of the reasons why Baz didn't kill him, though he was a Sith,  and Snow was a Jedi: Snow was a menace for the Resistance, not for the Empire.
Relationships: Fiona Pitch & Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch, Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	Jedi and Sith

Simon Snow was the worst Force-sensitive that Baz ever knew! He lack of control, destroyed everything during his training, and risked being killed during every mission.  
_Every. Mission.  
_ That was one of the reasons why Baz didn't kill him, though he was a Sith, and Snow was a Jedi: Snow was a menace for the Resistance, not for the Empire. His lack of control will be the ruin of the Resistance.  
Moreover, Snow was naive, and when they met, he always asked him the same thing _Join the Resistance.  
_ Baz didn't know why Snow insisted so much. It was an obsession. No matter how brusque or cruel Baz was to him, Snow kept saying he wanted to help him.   
It didn't' help that Snow was pretty attractive, and Baz found it increasingly difficult to say no to him.   
"You like him," said his aunt, after another meeting with Snow, ended up with a destroyed base and extensive damage.  
Baz snorted, "Don't be silly, Fiona. He is a Jedi."  
"So? You looked at him as if you wanted to devour him - replied Fiona - When you have sex with him, remember to be gentle. The first time is difficult for virgins."  
"Fiona!"  
"What? These are things you need to know. Nobody spends a night with Pitch and is dissatisfied."   
"You are impossible."  
"You will thank me."   
"It would never happen - he said, blushed - I won't have sex with Snow."   
"If you say so..." 

**Author's Note:**

> -English isn't my first language, so I'm sorry for any errors.


End file.
